Death Note:The return of Kira
by storyteller316
Summary: Six years have past since Light's death, and now he has returned to the human world with a new plan to become king.
1. Chapter 1: Light's alive

Up in the Shinigami world, everyone was abuzz about something that has never happen before.

"Hey, did you hear about what that Shinigami with the red eyes did?" asked a Shinigami as he rolled some dice. He looked like a werewolf.

"Do you mean the one with the limp and careening the scythe on his back?" asked another Shinigami who was a bag of bones

"Yeah, that's the one," said the first Shinigami.

"What did he do?" asked a third Shinigami who looked like a tree.

"He asked the king for three more Death Notes," said the first.

"Did he give them to him?" asked the third.

"He did, and now that Shinigami has four Death Notes," said the first as he took a bite of an apple that he had won.

"Why does anyone need that many Death Notes?" asked the second.

"Who knows," said the second as he picked up the dice. Meanwhile, at the portal to the human world, the Shinigami that the others were talking about was standing before the portal.

"You sure went through a lot to get those eyes and Death Notes," said Ryuk as he walked up.

"Did you get what I asked for?" asked the Shinigami without turning around.

"I got it," said Ryuk with a smile.

"Good, because I have to still show you a good time in the human world," said the Shinigami as he jumped into the portal followed by Ryuk. While in the portal, the un-named Shinigami started to take on a new form as his bones were covered in muscles, blood visuals, and skin.

"Man is it good to have flesh again," said the Shinigami as he raised his head to reveal Light's face, he had the same clothes on that he had died in, but they were clean and brand new now. The two then landed at the warehouse where Light had died.

"Well Light, your plan only took six years to work, but now you're back and have the powers of a Shinigami," said Ryuk.

"I know, the plan was for me to admit to being Kira so Matsuda would shoot me, so you could take my life by using the Death Note that you had," said Light.

"That way everyone would think you died of a real heart attack, you also figured out that since the user of a Death Note can't go to heaven or hell, it mint that you would become a Shinigami," said Ryuk with a smile.

"And becoming a Shinigami guaranteed that I would get the eyes, so now no one is safe from Kira, but first I need you to take this Death Note to Misa so she can regain her memories, but make sure she doesn't use it yet," said Light as he handed Ryuk one of his Death Notes.

"Let me guess, you want to make sure that she has a long enough life span for the eye deal?" asked Ryuk as he took the note book.

"You know what I'm going to do to her," said Light with a slight angry look on his face. Ryuk then took off to Misa's apartment where he found her watching TV.

"Time to start the fun," said Ryuk as he placed the Death Note in Misa's lap. All at once, Misa's memories came rushing back, when she turned around and saw Ryuk, she gave him a smile.

"I take it that the plan went as Light thought it would?" asked Misa as she looked at the Death Note.

"It did, now he's a Shinigami, and everyone who was after him thinks he's dead," said Ryuk.

"And what about your part in the plan?" asked Misa.

"Don't worry, I got the apple, but are you sure that you want to eat it?" asked Ryuk as he held a gold apple in his hands.

"After you take me to Light, I will," said Misa as she took the gold apple from Ryuk. A few minutes later, Misa and Ryuk had arrived at the warehouse where Light was waiting.

"Light, are you here?" asked Misa as she looked around.

"Up here," said Light as he walked on a cat walk.

"You look great for a dead man," said Misa with a flirty body posture.

"Yeah, you should see my Shinigami form, it would even give murderers nightmares," said Light as he jumped from the cat walk.

"So, what's the new plan?" asked Misa.

"I'll tell you after you eat the Golden Shinigami Apple, if you want to be my wife and the goddess of the new world, then you need the powers of a Shinigami, which that apple will give you," said Light. Misa then pulled the apple out of her pocket, looked at how it shined for a second, and then took a huge bite out of it.

"Things are starting to get fun again," said Ryuk as he watched her swallow the apple chunk. Suddenly, Misa started to scream as he skin melted off, and her clothes turned to black leather as her eyes turned black with pink pupils.

"Wha, what happened to me?" asked Misa as she looked at her boney hands.

"You are now a Shinigami, and don't worry about turning back, all you have to do is think about your old body," said Light. Misa then started to think of her old body, and as if nothing had happened, she had all of her skin back.

"Cool, so what's the plan?" asked Misa.

"Easy, kill bad guys and those who were here when I died," said Light before he let out his evil laugh.


	2. Chapter 2: Kira's first kills

A few days have now past since Light came back to earth, and at the police station, Matsuda was running up to Aizawa's new office, where he and the others were talking, with a newspaper in hand.

"Guys, did you see this morning's paper?" asked Matsuda.

"What's in the funnies this time?" asked Ide.

"It's not the funnies," said Matsuda as he placed the paper down on the desk and pointed at the title which read '24 Convicts Died'.

"What is this?" asked Aizawa as he stared at the paper.

"24 criminals in jail died of heart attacks in the past few days," said Matsuda.

"You don't think that another notebook showed up do you?" asked Mogi with a worried expression.

"That's what I think," said Matsuda. A nock then came from the door.

"Who is it?" asked Aizawa as he hid the paper.

"Me sir, I have a letter for you," said a cop as he walked in with the letter in hand.

"Who's it from?" asked Aizawa as he took the letter.

"Kira," said the cop before his heart stopped beating.

"It can't be," said Ide with a freaked look. Aizawa then opened the letter and started to read it.

"Hello detectives, if you are reading this then the puppet cop I used has already died, now you are probably thinking that I am not the Kira you knew six years ago, but here is how I plan to tell you that I am him, I died from bullets to my body shot by Matsuda and a heart attack in a staircase of a warehouse," read Aizawa with scared eyes.

"That's not possible, only those who were there knew about that," said Matsuda. Aizawa then continued reading.

"If you want to make sure that I really am who I say I am, then come to L's old building's roof top tomorrow at eight," said Aizawa.

"Should we go?" asked Mogi.

"I don't think we have a choice," said Ide. Later that night at Matsuda's place, he had just walked into the small entrance way.

"I'm home," said Matsuda as he walked in the front door, taking his tie off along with his shoes.

"Welcome home," said Sayu as she came out of the kitchen wearing an apron.

"What's for dinner Sayu?" asked Matsuda as he walked up to her.

"I was thinking ham, potatoes, and green beans," said Sayu before she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I still can't believe we're married," said Matsuda after they stopped kissing.

"I know, both my dad and brother are probably rolling over in their graves because of it," said Sayu as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Probably," said Matsuda as he walked into the kitchen behind her with a worried expression. The next day, all of the detectives gathered at L's old building.

"It's twenty minutes past eight, this guy's not showing up," said Ide as he and the others wore black out helmets.

"As impatient as always, Ide," said Light as he appeared behind them.

"That's not possible," said Aizawa with a stunned look.

"How are you still alive, Light?!" asked Matsuda with an enraged voice as he held his gun in his right hand.

"Remember how the Death Note says that it's user can't go to heaven or hell, well I figured out that it means that the user will become a Shinigami upon death," said Light before he vanished from their sight.

"Where did he go?" asked Mogi as he looked around. A Death Note then appeared at Aizawa's feet.

"Guys, I think he wants us to touch that note book," said Aizawa who was a bit worried.

"Are you sure, Aizawa?" asked Ide.

"I'm sure," said Aizawa as he made a fist so tight you could hear the bones crack. They all then picked up the Death Note at the same time, and when they looked up they saw Light's Shinigami form standing before them.

"Light?" asked Matsuda with a terrified look on his face.

"What do you think?" asked Light as he limped over to a water tower.

"This can't be real," said Mogi who was just as terrified.

"Oh, it's real, Mogi," said Misa who was standing on top of the water tower in her human body.

"Misa, what are you doing here?" asked Matsuda.

"Why wouldn't I be here, I am the second Kira after all," said Misa as she jumped of the water tower, transforming to her Shinigami form as she did so. They were able to see her Shinigami form since she shared the Death Note with Light.

"No way, Misa really was the second Kira, L was right all along?!" asked Aizawa who was terrified by the realization.

"That's right, and you remember how my dad died the same day as that raid on Mello's hideout, it was because of the eye deal that he did with Ryuk," said Light without a care.

"Yep, the deal was that he would give me haft of his life for those eyes, meaning that if he hadn't made the deal, he would have died the next day," said Ryuk who was sitting on the roof of the door way eating an apple.

"No, if it hadn't been for the Kira case, he wouldn't have died like that, it's your fault Light!" said Matsuda as he unloaded all of his bullets in his gun into Light.

"Sorry Matsuda, but a Shinigami can't be killed by a gun," said Light with a smile on his boney face.

"Oh, and you might want to open that Death Note, it has our next victims on the marked page," said Misa. Aizawa became more afraid as he opened the Death Note, and when he saw what names were in it, he dropped the book.

"It's our names!" said Aizawa as he backed up.

"It says that we die in a few minutes by," said Ide as he got chocked up on his own words.

"Light, how could you do this?" asked Mogi.

"This is for the new world, I can't let a few humans get in our way of making a paradise," said Light.

"What about Sayu, don't you care about how she'll feel when her husband dies?" asked Matsuda.

"We have plans for her too," said Misa as she looked at her watch turn to 8:30. The four detectives then turned around and headed for the roof edge.

"Hey guys, that's dangerous you know," said Light as they got closer to the side, not showing any sign of emotions. All four of them then fell off the roof and when they all hit the ground, screams could be heard bellow as horns went off from cars, and tires squealed as other cars stopped in the street.

"Now this world is ours," said Light as he and Misa turned back to normal. Light then let out his laugh as he looked bellow at the blood soaked road.

"Man, those two are scary," said Ryuk as he finished off his apple. As the sirens were heard in the distance, it begun to rain on everyone.


	3. Chapter 3: Come with us Sayu

A few days have now past since the four jumped off the building, and right now, Sayu's mom and Misa are making sure she is okay.

"We are so sorry for your loss dear," said Sachiko as she held a crying Sayu in her arms.

"I thought the Kira case was over six years ago," said Sayu through the sobs.

"So didn't I sweet heart," said Sachiko.

"There's something I need to tell the both of you," said Misa with a sad face.

"What's that Misa?" asked Sayu as she dried her tears to look at her, revealing the running makeup on her face.

"Back when KIT was working with L, we learnt how Kira killed," said Misa.

"You did?" asked Sachiko with a supriced face.

"Yes, we kept it a secret from people so that they wouldn't want its power for themselves," said Misa.

"So how does he do it?" asked Sayu.

"He uses a note book from the Shinigami world, it's called a Death Note," said Misa.

"Are you serious, Misa?" asked Sayu with a face that said she wasn't up for jokes at this point.

"Yes, also when they worked with N, they learnt Kira's real identity," said Misa as she moved to the kitchen door way.

"You know who he is, tell me," said Sayu as she stud up. Light suddenly came walking into the room from the kitchen.

"You're looking at him," said Light as a smile came to his face.

"Li, Light, how?" asked Sayu as their mom fainted on the couch.

"It's a long story," said Light. After Sachiko woke up, Light told them of how he became Kira.

"So, one day you found a note book that fell from the sky and decided to use it to kill bad people after you read how it could be used?" asked Sayu.

"That's right, and I had no choice but to kill those that got in my way," said Light.

"You had the choice to stop," said Sayu.

"But I was doing it to protect people, I wanted to make sure that no one could hurt you," said Light.

"What I want to know is where Misa fits into this," said Sachiko.

"I was the second Kira," said Misa.

"So both of you were the two who were killing people?" asked Sachiko with a scared face.

"Yes," said Misa.

"So why are you telling us this now?" asked Sayu.

"So we can work together to make a new world," said Light.

"Why would we want to be killers?" asked Sayu was she moved behind the couch to put some distance between them.

"Think about it, I only want to get rid of all the bad people of this world, the ones who will do it again or never will repent on their crimes," said Light.

"And if we can get rid of all of those molesters and murderers, the world would be a nicer plays," said Misa.

"But you're the murderers now," said Sachiko.

"Every government across the world are murderers, a person either dies of war, drugs, bad health care, or gang violence because their government can't stop it in time," said Light.

"What do we have to do?" asked Sayu after a minute of thought.

"First, we give a message to the rest of the world," said Light with and evil smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Kira's message

A few days later, a broad cast was sent all over the world from Kira on every TV satiation.

"Hello people of the world, I am Kira, and I have returned from my six year vacation for two things, to continue my crusade for a new world, and the second is to get rid of those who don't want me to exist," said Kira. As Kira made his broad cast, all of his followers cheered for him.

"A lot of you have probably read the papers about the 25 dead convicts and four dead cops from the task force to catch me six years ago, well I'm the one who killed them for standing in my way, and there is still one more person who has to die, he goes by the name Near, well I'm not going to let him die without seeing my face, so I'm telling you to come to Japan, Near, so we can get on TV and show everyone our faces at the same time," said Kira. Over in America, Near and his team were watching Kira's announcement.

"Near, what should we do?" asked Rester.

"We only have two ways to take care of this, we either go and risk dying in a trap, or we don't go and everyone in the world will lose faith in me as a detective," said Near as he stacked some dice into a city.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Gevanni.

"We have no choice but to go," said Near.

"So Near, who do you think this new Kira is, we all know that it can't be Light Yagami," said Halle.

"We really can't count him out, he was a strong opponent who could have had a way out of his own death somehow," said Near as his dice tower tumbled over. Meanwhile, back in Japan, Light had just given the time to meet in two days.

"Do you really think he'll show up?" asked Sayu.

"N is an arrogant little brat who likes to play games, he probably even thinks I'm still Kira," said Light as he leaned back into a chair.

"Sounds just like L," said Misa.

"Yeah, by the way, is it alright if I stay here?" asked Light as he looked at Sayu out of the corner of his eye.

"Sure, but you have to take the couch, mom already has the guest room," said Sayu as she walked away.

"That's fine by me," said Light.


	5. Chapter 5: The detective's death

The next day went by fast, and now it's time for Kira and Near to appear on TV.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, in just a few minutes both Kira and Near will show their faces on live TV, but for now, how about you two tell us something good," said the news man as he turned to two curtains.

"Near, I'm sure you're already believe you know who I am, am I right?" asked Light with his disguised voice.

"I have, and if you really are who I think you are, then you have a lot of explaining to do about why you aren't dead," said Near who's voice was also disguised.

"Misa and the others better be ready for after this commercial," thought Light. A few minutes later, they were about to reveal the identities of the two.

"Ok, are you two ready?" asked the news man.

"Yes," said both Light and Near at the same time. A countdown from ten then started, and when it reached zero, the curtains fell and both Near and Light came face to face once again.

"Hello Near, it's been a while," said Light with a smile.

"How are you not dead, Light?" asked Near.

"Easy, it's tough to kill a god," said Light with a smile.

"Rester now!" said Near. Rester and several other men suddenly came running up on to the stage with black out helmets on, and started to shoot Light.

"Sorry, but that didn't work," said Light as he stud up from his seat without a scratch.

"How is that possible?!" asked Near with a freaked reaction, falling off his chair he was so freaked.

"Because I'm a god, and now it's time for you to die," said Light with another smile as his eyes turned red. Suddenly, Near heard a squeaking sound, and when he looked up, he saw that a stage light had come loose, but before he could move, the light came falling down and crushed him right before everyone's eyes, splattering his blood everywhere.

"Nice job," said Light as he watched the blood drain out of Near's body.

"No, it can't be," said Halle from the side stage.

"Near!" said Rester.

"Now it's your turn," said Light as he looked at Rester.


	6. Chapter 6: All hail Kira

At Sayu's place, Misa, Sachiko, and Sayu were watching the news channel that had just shown Nears death. Sayu had a Death Note in one hand and a pencil in the other, inside the Death Note was 'Nate Rivers, 7:30 a.m., stage light falls on his body and crushes him'.

"I, I just killed that man," said Sayu with a freaked look on her face.

"But it felt good right, to kill the guy responsible for your brother's death?" asked Misa who's eyes were glowing red.

"It, it kind of did," said Sayu with a slight smile and laugh.

"This is insane Sayu, you just took a life, I have to go to the police about this," said Sachiko as she stud up to leave.

"Sorry mom, but Light needs me to help create the new world, and you going to the cops won't help that," said Sayu as she wrote her own mom's name in the Death Note.

"Sayu, what did you?" asked Sachiko before she started to have a heart attack.

"So Sayu, what are you going to do now?" asked Misa as she looked at Sachiko's body lay on the ground.

"I'll call for an ambulance and tell them that she was scared by what had happened on the news, and that she must have had a heart attack because of it," said Sayu as she picked up the phone to dial 911.

"I'll hide the Death Note then," said Misa as she took the Death Note from the couch and turned into her Shinigami form. Sayu then started to pretend to be sad about her mom's death to the person on the phone.

"Man, this girl is just as scary as her brother, Light was right though, this is a lot of fun," said Ryuk who was sitting on the couch. Meanwhile, at the news studio, Light was about to kill the others.

"Now then, time to go," said Light as he turned into his Shinigami body.

"Where did he go?" asked Rester as he and the others looked around. Suddenly, the helmets that Rester and the others were wearing were taken off their heads and cut in haft by Light's scythe.

"Time to writer your names," said Light as he wrote their real names after appearing again. He wrote Anthony Carter, Halle Bullook, and Stephen Loud, and after forty seconds, the three died from heart attacks along with the other members of their group. As Carter started to close his eyes, he was able to get a glimpse of Light's Shinigami side.

"D, did you see that everyone, our god Kira killed his enemies by writing their names in a note book, but how did you kill Near?" asked the news man as he walked up to Light.

"I will tell you that in due time, but first I have a message to all my followers, if you want to come and see my true form, then come to Japan; and here's a message for any country who dares defy me, I will take your country and I along with my queen will lead this world to a brighter future," said Light. In the months after his speech, thousands of people came to see Kira's true form, every nation around the world fell to his reign, and peace fell thanks to Light killing all the bad people who would not seek forgiveness, but Kira's tell does not end here.


	7. Epilogue

The year is now 3014, and together with Misa who is now his wife, Kira has taken on the role of the peoples' protector.

"So, how does it feel to have been alive for this long, Kira?" asked Ryuk as he stud behind Light in his castle which was built on the spot where L's building had been.

"It feels great Ryuk, and how has the Shinigami world been?" asked Light.

"Great, things have actually lightened up, no one even realized that the king past his crown to you all those years ago for what you did here on earth," said Ryuk.

"Good, now let's make sure to keep this world safe, Light," said Misa as she walked up with Sayu.

"Man am I glad to still have you two in my life," said Light.

"And I'm glad that you decided to make me a Shinigami, but shouldn't you be glad that the three of us are in your life?" asked Sayu.

"Yes, the three of you," said Light as he placed one hand on Misa's stomach, which had a small baby bump.

The End


End file.
